


witch battle Hag

by Crazy_luna



Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Three members of the poly find a witch with Nall running in minutes later to join the fight
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez





	witch battle Hag

**Author's Note:**

> Bun (Percy): 435 words | 415 points  
> Luna (Belladona)  
> Cream (Nall): 638 words | 620 points   
> Beetle (Luis, witch): 522 words | 510 points
> 
> EXP: 3  
> Item: nothing  
> Pur: -50

Percy had stopped... worrying about his relationship with the incubators, though he had a bit less affection for Flow. He'd spent the day wandering Seaford and breathing in the crisp winter air, remembering the last winter, when Eb perked up. Percy blinked in surprise before grinning and sending out a message.

'Witch in the park. Come quick.'

Belladona had been out for a run when her phone beeped. A witch. It had been a while since someone found one. She smiled and sent a message back saying she was on her way. She turned and started running towards the park in question.

Luis jogged up to join Percy and Belladona at the labyrinth's entrance.

"Bebe! Percitititito!" He grins.

"Are you ready?"

Percy lit up upon seeing them, Eb still perched on his shoulder. "How are you two doing, my loves?"

Belladona grinned at her boys. "I'm doing okay. I was out for a run when I got your text." She kissed Percy's cheek before pressing a kiss on Luis. "I've been wanting to beat something up since everything went down." She transformed and pulled out her axe. "Sad it's not Alexander thought."

"Hey, maybe we're lucky and it is." He points out, transforming himself and popping his collar a little.

"Or one of those other assholes. That'd be something."

Percy transformed as well. "I'm pretty satisfied. Did I tell you two yet that I went off on Alex?"

Belladona stretched. "Hopefully. Oh shit really?" She grinned. "I wish I could have seen the bastards response."

  
  


Luis whistled.

"Same. Wish you'd recorded it." He glanced at the labyrinth.

"Ready?"

Percy nodded, leaning up to ruffle Eb's fur before tossing the incubator to the side, amicably. "Might as well." He stepped into the space. It felt almost like old times, with so few magi by his side. Maybe he was just nostalgic.

Belladona grinned and twisted her axe in her hand and entered the labyrinth. "Alright lets deal with this. What to make this interesting?" She grinned with her eyebrows wiggling.

"Always ready for something interesting, Mi Reina." Luis grinned, and grabbed his Staff as it appeared in his hands.

The Labyrinth revealed itself to be a cave with no exits, and barely any natural light. There is only a tiny skylight 30 feet above, showing the winking stars of a faraway sky. Hag stands beneath the skylight, hands and face reaching up ineffectively towards the hole, falling only a scant 10 feet short. Yappy barks and quiet snickers fill the space, but none of you can see anything but the hulking witch standing in her natural spotlight.

Everyone (including witch/familiars) has Disadvantage on their rolls

Percy: 75hp, Belladona: 80hp, Luis: 60hp, Hag: 150hp, Yaps ×6: 30hp, Dreamer ×6: 25hp

Percy pulled out his mace and two.... cake bombs? to throw at the witch, lighting up when they landed at her feet. "Well, now this is a party!"

(7+9 to hit, 3x2dmg to witch)

"Oh who ever gets the last hit in gets to a cherry bomb later." Belladona tried to hit a witch but missed due to the lack of light. She then threw her axe at the witch. "How does that sound?"

(10 to hit, 15 to yeet 3dmg)

Luis spins his staff around and slings several bolts of magic at the witch. (d7 +9 to hit, 4*3 for 12dmg to witch)

Hag screams as she's hit, and slams her hands into the ground, sending a blast of orange magic that illuminated the area around the cave. (d15 to hit, 14dmg to Bella and Luis)

Yaps 1 ran around and bit at nothing. (d2 to miss)

Yaps 2 ran around and bit at nothing. (d9 to miss)

Yaps 3 ran around and bit at nothing. (d9 to miss)

Yaps 4 bit its own tail. (NAT1, 3dmg to self)

Yaps 5 bit its own tail. (NAT1, 1dmg to self)

Yaps 6 ran around and bit at nothing. (d5 to miss)

Dreamer 1 smacked Belladona. (d14 to hit, 1dmg)

Dreamer 2 smacked themself in the face. (NAT1 to hit, 1dmg)

Dreamer 3 ran around swinging at nothing. (d2 to miss) 

Percy: 75hp, Belladona: 66hp, Luis: 46hp, Hag: 129hp, Yaps ×4: 30hp, Yaps 4: 27hp, Yaps 5: 29hp, Dreamer ×5: 25hp Dreamer 2: 24hp

Percy turned on his heel and, after a confusing blip of time, obliterated the familiar that had attacked his girlfriend. He blinked, a bit dizzy. "Did.. that just happen?"

(barrage attack nat 20, 15 x 8 x 2 = 240dmg to dreamer 1)

Belladona rolled her eyes at the slight hit but then seeing Percy just annihilating the familiar made her grin like an idiot. "Now that was hot." She bit her lip. "Can you defend me like that in the future?" She raised her brows and chewed her lip a bit. She then created all her weapons around her and threw them at the witch.

(14 to hit, 7dmg)

Hidden beneath the shadows lies Nall. He didn't tell anyone exactly on what happened to him, he's been on radio silent for quite a long period of time. Slipped into the witch's labyrinth without any other magi knowing during his patrols around the area, it was a blessing that he was granted the ability of invisibility, least one of the spells. It was a clumsy attempt but no one really noticed him, good.

However, what made the other three turn their heads was his shots. With his Yew Bow, he quickly fired several quivers straight towards the witch with ease. Once that was done, he turned off said spell and nodded to himself. "Pssh, perfect shot, ay." He mumbled in satisfaction.

(Flurry Attack - 20 to hit, 4 x 5 = 20 DMG)

Luis smacks himself in the face with his staff. "Gghk." (NAT1, 2dmg to self)

Hag screams again. (d2 to miss)

Yaps 1 bites Luis. (d12 to hit, 2dmg)

Yaps 2 bites at nothing. (d9 to miss)

Yaps 3 bites at nothing. (d4 to miss)

Yaps 4 bites Luis. (d10 to hit, 3dmg)

Dreamer 4 swings at nothing. (d8 to miss)

Dreamer 5 swings at nothing. (d9 to miss)

Dreamer 6 swings at nothing. (d3 to miss) 

Percy: 75hp, Belladona: 65hp, Nall: 60hp, Luis: 39hp, Hag: 102hp, Yaps ×4: 30hp, Yaps 4: 27hp, Yaps 5: 29hp, Dreamer ×4: 25hp Dreamer 1: DEAD, Dreamer 2: 24hp

Percy threw another cake bomb at the witch, grinning as she lurched in place. "She's stuck! Right there!"

(12+9 to hit, 1dmg, trapped for 3 rounds)

Belladona was spooked by Nall running. Was this going to be normal thing with this Irish fuck? She pulled out her wand and twisted it in her wand she noticed black ooze coming off it and then raised her hand and threw the wand down causing a splash of poison that hit the witch and some familiars.

(12 to hit witch and three familiars, 1dmg, all 4 poisoned for 4 rounds)

He took a step back and glanced at the other Seaford magi. Huh, odd... Where was Ophelia? That's honestly weird to see. Usually the girl was around to help them, right? Or maybe it was a coincidence during the witch battles that he was in. Maybe she was resting? Come to think of it, he hasn't seen Nora either around them.

He turned back to Belladonna who seemed to have been... More than shocked to see him. "Ay ay, my bad, man." He chuckled nervously before taking off, summoning his crystal spear as he twirled it around and stabbed Hag one too many times!

(Flurry Attack - 14 to hit, 4 x 4 = 18 DMG)

Luis slings more magic at the witch. (d10 +9 to hit, 9dmg to Hag)

Hag screams as her feet get caught. (trapped)

Yaps 1 bites Percy (d16 to hit, 1dmg)

Dreamer 2 swings at nothing (d4 to hit)

Dreamer 3 swings at nothing (d5 to hit)

Dreamer 4 swings at nothing (d6 to hit)

Dreamer 5 swings at nothing (d2 to hit)

Dreamer 6 swings at nothing (d6 to hit)

Percy: 74hp, Belladona: 65hp, Nall: 60hp, Luis: 39hp, Hag: 74hp (poisoned), Yaps ×4: 30hp, Yaps 4: 27hp, Yaps 5: 29hp, Dreamer ×2: 25hp Dreamer 1: DEAD, Dreamer 2: 23hp (poisoned) Dreamer 3: 24hp(poisoned), Dreamer 5: 24hp (poisoned) 

Percy threw a few more of the cake bombs and, for good measure, shot the witch, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Nall! What's popping?"

(3+9 to hit, 5x7=35dmg to witch)

Belladona pulled out her scalpel and went to attack but missed. "I just got ask you sneaking in late just going to be the norm or what?" She asked Nall.

(9 to hit)

He chuckled a bit at Belladonna's notion. "I mean, don't wanna just ask permission to join in when I'm late or somethin' to... THIS!" The second he said the last word, he took off once again and summoned Fragarach, stabbing the witch lightly before jumping back to the rest of the group, turning to Percy.

"Hah, doin' well. I mean..." He shifted his gaze for a bit then back at the other boy. "Been trainin' in secret as of late. Hard, at least."

(Close Attack - 13 to hit, 1 DMG)

Luis slings more magic at the witch. (d5 +9 to hit, 4*1 for 4dmg to Hag)

Hag keeps screaming. (trapped)

Percy: 71hp, Belladona: 65hp, Nall: 60hp, Luis: 39hp, Hag: 33hp (poisoned), Yaps ×4: 30hp, Yaps 4: 27hp, Yaps 5: 29hp, Dreamer ×2: 25hp Dreamer 1: DEAD, Dreamer 2: 22hp (poisoned) Dreamer 3: 23hp(poisoned), Dreamer 5: 23hp (poisoned)

Percy pulled out his shotgun to shoot at the witch, nodding to himself. "We're having fun, aren't we?"

(13+8 to hit, 7dmg)

Belladona looked over at her tall boyfriend well actually just the taller one but whos counting and pulled out four empty needles in one hand and one empty in the other. "Hey Luis!" She called and threw the one needle into Luis and then the four others into her opponents. The needles pulled out a red liquid then it vanished and appeared in the one in Luis before he was injected with the health.

(14 to hit witch yaps 1 yaps 2 dreamer 2, 3dmg from them 12HP to Luis)

Nall simply nodded in agreement. This was probably one of the few witch fights that didn't seem to be as annoying as the previous ones did. Or maybe because the witch was struggling to move, poor thing... It did seem a bit uncomfortable on the ground so... Wait, did it want to fly? Then... He did guess that it wanted to fly?

Grabbing his drill sword, he quickly spun around and swung it at the witch in hopes of it being flung into the air. Be free, Hag!

(Flurry Attack - 20 to hit, 2 x 1 = 2 DMG)

Luis slings more magic at the witch. (d6 +9 to hit, 3*5 for 15dmg to Hag)

Hag keeps screaming. (trapped)

Percy: 71hp, Belladona: 65hp, Nall: 60hp, Luis: 51hp, Hag: 5hp (poisoned), Yaps ×2: 30hp, Yaps 1: 27hp, Yaps 2: 27hp, Yaps 4: 27hp, Yaps 5: 29hp, Dreamer ×2: 25hp Dreamer 1: DEAD, Dreamer 2: 18hp (poisoned) Dreamer 3: 22hp(poisoned), Dreamer 5: 22hp (poisoned)

Percy shot the witch again, narrowing his eyes. Okay. "How are we holding up?"

(8+8 to hit, 1dmg to witch)

Belladona nodded and pulled out her axe but missed. She hissed and pulled out another axe and yeeted it into the witch.

(11 to hit witch, nat 20 to yeet. 2dmg to witch)

Nall quickly summoned Yew Bow as he tried to make a quick aim right at the witch. Though perhaps he was too slow on his reflexes when he was trying to make a precise aim. Damn, maybe he should train some more on that. But then again, you could see a glint on his eyes that... He was doing this on purpose...?

(Flurry Attack - 10 to miss)

Luis slings more magic at the witch. (d11 +9 to hit, 3dmg to Hag)

Hag explodes into a shower of orange stars.

Percy: 71hp, Belladona: 65hp, Nall: 60hp, Luis: 51hp, Hag: DEAD, Yaps ALL DEAD, Dreamer ALL DEAD

Percy smiled to himself as he tossed one last cake bomb in his hand, nodding. "I knew that would go well. I..." He faltered for a sec. "Don't wanna go home tonight. Bel..." He hadn't been home all day, partially thinking and partially looking for Aeron and partially just... doing errands and breathing everything in. He looked to Nall suddenly. "Coconuts?"

Belladona was shocked a bit at hearing Bell. "Yeah of course. Percy please be careful." She smiled softly. "Call if you need anything love." She turned to Luis. "I guess you got the final shot in tonight. Do you want to collect today or hold off?" She grinned with a bite of her lip.

Nall sighed in relief as the witch and its familiars vanished into nothingness. He then turned to others but then... Turned to Percy. Lord, he looks rather haggard in a sense, almost as if he was seeing a ghost or something. Well, this wasn't surprising in a sense considering that he has been looking for Aeron as of late. Unless... Wait... What did... Ugh, he shouldn't be thinking about this now. Though he could obviously tell that thing shad taken the turn for the worse.

The second Percy mentioned coconuts... Nall took this maybe differently, although... Maybe he was thinking the same thing the Irish boy is thinking. He simply nodded. Percy needed a break, he needed a friend to chill. He was that friend in a sense. And perhaps... Catch up on the events of what happened...

Percy offered the other boy a fist bump. "I know it's sudden, and I hope it's not a burden, but I could sleep over and we could catch a movie tomorrow? It's been weird and crazy lately, and I'm terrible at hiding away in my room. Sound good to you?"

He offered Belladona a smile. "I love you, bebe. Love you, lu."


End file.
